


question and ask session

by fakirasupan96



Series: Queer_Barry [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jason Momoa is arthur curry, M/M, alternate universe artist, ezra miller is barry allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry dan Arthur mengadakan sesi tanya jawab di channel Youtube Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	question and ask session

**Author's Note:**

> rangkaian fanfic di series queer_barry ini dibuat dalam rangka meningkatkan kerajinan author dalam menulis XD //typo mah nanti aja urusan belakangan

Question and Ask  Session

Barry tidak menyangka setelah 5 bulan ia mendokumentasikan kesehariannya lewat media video,channel youtube-nya sudah banyak dikunjungi oleh para pengguna lainnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka sangat menyukai bagaimana Barry menceritakan kehidupannya sehari-hari bersama Arthur, dan terkadang juga Barry menumpahkan opini-opininya mengenai LGBT _movement_ baginya dan juga Arthur. Di kolom komentar banyak sekali _viewers_ yang menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang hampir-hampir sama.  Pertanyaannya lebih banyak seputar bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Arthur, bagaimana ia menghadapi _Haters,_ apakah ia sudah _come out_ ke keluarganya.apakah ia dan Arthur sudah menikah, atau akan berencana menikah, bagaimana susahnya menjadi seorang seniman, atau menjadi pacar seorang seniman, kenapa Barry memutuskan untuk membuat vlog mengenai dirinya dan Arthur  dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan Arthur, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk membuat vlog kusus untuk sesi tanya jawab.  Dua hari yang lalu mereka membuka sesi tanya jawab di kolom komentar, dan wow ternyata banyak juga yang ingin tahu kehidupan mereka.

                Arthur dan Barry selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka maasing-masing lebih awal hari ini, karena mereka ingin merekam video untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah mereka tampung. Kamera smartphone Barry sudah siap berada di tripod untuk merekam mereka, laptop Arthur berada di meja lipat kecil didepan mereka yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur.

                Barry dan Arthur kali ini menggunakan kaus pasangan berwarna putih bertuliskan _my dork_ dengan gambar tanda panah yang menunjuk ke satu sama lain, sebelum memulai rekaman, Barry mengepang rambut Arthur hingga kini rambut Arthur seperti Lara Croft dari Tomb Rider. Tenang saja Arthur senang kok, jika Barry memainkan rambutnya, lagipula Arthur tampak lebih tampan ketika rambutnya dikepang seperti ini. dan barry sendiri kini menggunakan sebuah _flower crown_ dikepalanya.

                “Halloww !!! Everybody. It’s us again, thank you for all the support that you guys give it to us. Me and Arthur are so happy to meet you guys. Dan untuk janji kami kemarin, hari ini kami akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kami pilih secara acak, dan kami sangat mengapresiasi semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan pada kami. Oh iya lihat, kaus kami lucu kan? Hehehe dan hari ini aku mengepang rambut Arthur loh, hehehe untuk kalian yang memiliki kekasih berambut panjang, kalian bisa mencoba untuk belajar mengepang rambut pacar kalian karena itu akan membantu kalian dekat satu sama lain. Yop okay kita langsung mulai saja. Babe can you read the first question ?”

“well, oke, pertanyaan pertama dari Coca_moca “

 **Coca_moca** :” _BARRY !! ARTHUR !! HOW DO YOU MEET EACH OTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME._.”

Barry  dan Arthur memandang satu sama lain, “ aku bertemu Arthur, saat aku berada di tingkat terakhir di universtitas ku, dan waktu itu karya karya mahasiswa tingkat akhir dipamerkan di pameran seni milik bruce wayne, dan Arthur kebetulan menjadi salah satu tamu terhormat, lalu bagaimana lagi babe.. selanjutnya?”

“aku sangat terkesima dengan karya yang dibuat oleh Barry pada pameran itu, aku terus berada didepan lukisan muralnya, waktu itu aku belum mengenal barry secara personal dan tidak tahu juga yang mana Barry Allen, dan tibat-tiba seorang bocah berperawakan anak SMA, berdiri disampingku dan dengan tidak sopannya, berkata kau menyukai lukisan ini, aku menjawab iya karena memang lukisannya sangat indah. Aku melirik kearah bocah itu dan bertanya kenapa ada bocah SMA yang datang ke pameran yang bagi anak anak SMA itu hal yang membosankan…”

“ _and then_.. aku pun mengulurkan tanganku ke Arthur dan berkata hai aku Barry Allen terima kasih sudah mengapresiasi karyaku, didalam hati aku berteriak kegirangan _damn he’s hot.._ and then setelah itu aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Arthur di kencan pertama kami.” Ujar Barry sembari memeluk Arthur dari samping.

“yeap.. and then pertanyaan selanjutnya dari DHan_phil_how.”

 **Dhan_phil_how** “ sudah berapa lama kalian bersama”

“aku dan Arthur sudah bersama sekitar kurang lebih dua tahun,nanti tanggal 2 September kami  genap 2 tahun yeay.” jawab Arthur  sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

“lalu pertanyaan selanjutnya untuk wow.. babe ini pertanyaan untukku dari Happy_lilpotato “

 **Happy_lilpotato** “aku pernah melihat tattoo Arthur div log sebelumnya dan kalau tidak salah lihat, tulisannya Barby,  what’s the story behind that tattoo ? apakah Barry juga mempunyai tattoo ?”

“oh .. tattoo yang berada di dada kanan atas ? yeah kau tidak salah lihat, tulisannya memang Barby, dan tidak aku bukan penggemar fanatic serial Barbie, tapi sejujurnya ini panggilanku untuk Barry,dulu rambut Barry tidak sependek ini, rambutnya panjang dan bergelombang cantik sekali, lebih cantik dari Barbie,  dan aku memuutuskan untuk memanggilnya Barby sejak saat itu, dan ketika kami merayakan satu tahun jadian kami, aku membuat tattoo ini begitu juga dengan Barry ditempat yang sama.” Barry mengangguk dan menjawab, “ aku juga mempunyai tattoo di dada kanan atas ku.. dan tulisannya _my own private Arthur_ , karena dia memang Arthur ku yang aku sayangi.”  Arthur tersenyum dan mencium kening Barry.

“pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Ryordancase “

 **Ryordancase** “apa panggilan sayang kalian ke satu sama lain.”

“Barby, bear, babe, honey, darling..”

“Arthur, Arthie, Daddy.., upps.. itu panggilan di ranjang hehehe..”

 **The_namelessliverty** “ _who is the big spoon_ ” saat Barry membaca pertanyaan itu Arthur langsung menunjuk Barry dan Barry pun juga menunjuk Arthur, mereka pun tertawa

“Arthur dan aku mempunyai kesamaan, kami sangat suka _cuddling_ , terkadang aku yang memeluk Arthur ketika tidur, dan terkadang ketika aku tidur duluan dan Arthur harus begadang ,lalu baru menyusulku ke tempat tidur , aku tahu ia sangat lelah maka dari itu aku memeluk nya dari belakang dan mengusap rambutnya hingga ia tertidur.”

“tapi ketika barry seperti itu, aku merasa sedang menggendong tas punggung dibelakangku.” Barry menyikut Arthur ketikamendengar jawaban Arthur.

“okay selanjutnya.. dari pride_raimow “

 **Pride_raimow** “apa kalian sudah menikah?” Barry tersenyum sambil berkata aww sweet

“no kami belum menikah tapi cepat atau lambat, barry akan mendengar lamaranku.”

“ _did you just proposing to me..”_

_“no.. babe… but soon..”_

_“dork..”_

_Fuxx_oo_ “ _how much you have sex in a day.._ ” Barry terkekeh dan Arthur sepertinya mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya

“ _should we answer this babe.._ ”

“ _of course Arthur !!  umm how much well, we can have sex five times per day_. “

“ _or six or seven..depends on how much we want_. Tapi baik aku maupun Barry tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak kami masing –masing. “

“uhum jika salah satu dari kami lelah maka kami lebih memilih untuk tidur saja.”

“oke lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya _please_..”

 **Poker_shxxT** “siapa yang sering marah marah ketika melihat komentar haters?” lagi lagi Arthur dan Barry menunjuk satu sama lain,

“eum.. bukan marah marah tepatnya tapi sebal saja, kami memang tidak pernah membalas komentar mereka tapi kami membaca apa saja komentar kalian. Kadang Arthur sangat emosi ketika komentarnya sangat tidak sopan dan menyakitkan apalagi jika komentar itu menyasar pada diriku. Dia tidak senang jika orang orang yang ia sayangi disakiti, begitu juga dengan aku.”

“tapi biarlah.. mereka ingin berkomentar apa, karena Barry punya hak untuk mengekspresikan dirinya juga, dan aku selalu mendukung Barry.”

“aww.. _thank you honey.._ ” ujar barry sembari mencubit gemas pipi Arthur.

“pertanyaan selanjutnya dari koko_pole ,Tri_musketeers , dan Rei_rei “

  **koko_pole** “ _briefs or boxers_ ”

 **tri_musketeers** “ siapa yang paling posesif ?”

 **REi_rei** “ _how old are you_ ?”

Barry mempersilahkan Arthur terlebih dahulu untuk menjawab

“briefs or boxer, sejujurnya aku lebih suka briefs karena itu membatuku untuk bergerak lebih leluasa, possessif hmm sepertinya aku yang paling possessive di hubungan kami, karena aku tidak senang jika ada yang sengaja atau tidak mendekati kekasihku.umurku 36 tahun, ya sangat jauh lebih tua dari Barry.”

_“baby.., you are not that old. And actually I do really like you when you wear a black thong, oh i love boxers so much I don’t know why but I just love it. And yeap Arthur is the most possessive partner in the whole world, but I love his possessiveness it’s so hot. And I am 23 years old.”_

 Arthur kembali melihat deretan deretan pertanyaan selanjutnya, ia tersenyum geli melihat deretan-deretan pertanyaan itu, dan ada tiga orang dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan menanyakan hal yang sama “it’s from Ryokudo123 , yuki_kawaii, jealousbf , Barry they asking about how much do you love me.., hmm Barr how much do you love me..? “ tanya Arthur, tangannya kini melingkar posesif di pinggang Barrydan matanya tak lepas memandang wajah Barry yang kini juga memandangnya dengan senyum.

“ _how much I love you? Baby you will never know how big my love for you. My love for you it’s infinity. And more bigger than universe._ ” Arthur menyeringai jahil mendengar jawaban Barry dan mencium bibir Barry sekilas.

“ _I love you too.._ ”

" _and... tha's it .. thank you for all the questions and support, we are sorry that we can't  answers all of the questions  now, but soon we will answers the questions again in another video okay...  we love you guys.. thank  you for watching us.."_


End file.
